Ruaeanluth
Tonnage: 300 tons, Size 12 Hull Type: Bio Steel Hardness 15, Fort +10, Ref +10, heals 2 HP/day Engine: Air Elemental Gate Engine 600 PF(3 200 PF engines), 12 Tons, 12 HP , Hardness 2, 6 Critical Slots, Flight Ceiling 5250ft Manueverability: 4 Acceleration: 100 MPH Top Speed: 200 MPH Hull Points: 6,600 AC: 26 CMB: +37(+47 vs. Board) CMD: 47 Templates: *'Armored-' +4 AC *'Reinforced-' +600 HP *'Sealed'- Crew cannot be targeted from the outside, the environment is sealed and protected from outside effects, such as water Components: *'Absinthe's Quarters-' 4 Tons *'Airspeed Monitor-' +2 Navigation, 1 Critical Slot *'Altitude Crystal-' 1 Critical Slot *'Anchor-' 60,000 lbs, 12 Tons, 600 HP, 2 Critical Slots *'Arcane Tether-' Any creature wearing a tether never falls more than 100 ft from the ship and is automatically pulled onto the deck the next round, up to 1000 creatures can wear a tether, 1 Critical Slot *'Auspex-' negates the perception penalty for covered ships, negates visibility penalties due to weather, 1 Critical Slot, 1 PF *'Autopilot(Aurora)-' +8 Initiative, +30 Pilot Skill, +25 Attack bonus, +21 Navigation, Commands 60 Drones, 12 PF requirement, 1 Ton, 48 HP, 1 Critical Slot, Personally crafted by Absinthe *'Barracks and Stables for 200 soldiers-' 40 tons *'Boosters-' Provides 24 PF for ship's systems, 2 Critical Slots *'Drones-' Require 6 Tons of space *'Engine Sync-' 5 HP, 1 Critical Slot *'Extradimensional Hold-' 1 Ton(50 tons of space), 1 Critical Slot *'Flight Crystal-' 216 FV, 432 HP, 2 Tons, 2 Critical Slots *'Gate to the Hall of Steel Intent-' 1 Critical Slot *'Hangar Bay for 10 Fighters/Bombers-' 40 Tons *'Kraken Figurehead-' Grants +10 CMB bonus to board an enemy ship, requires only 1 check to immobilize ships up to 1 size catergory larger, 6 Tons, 60HP, 3 Critical Slots *'Landing Gear-' 4 Tons, Controlled by Autopilot *'Lightning Turbine-' grants electricity resistance 30, negates the effects of bad weather, 1/hour can shift the ship 500ft as an immediate action without changing the ship's facing doing 5d6 HP to the ship, 1 Ton, 5 HP, 1 Critical Slot *'Medical Bay-' 5 Crew, 1 Chirurgeon, 4 Tons, 1 Critical Component *'Planar Compass-' +1 Navigation, 5 minutes and Knowledge(Planes) DC 20 check can planeshift ship, 1 Critical Slot *'Spells-' Absinthe's Prism Shield, Greater Prying Eyes, Guards and Wards, Screen, Submerge Ship(Underwater speed 30 mph) *'Spell Traps-' Banishment, Energy Transformation Field, Hungry Pit, Mass Hold Monster, Mass Icy Prison, Mind Fog, Prismatic Spray, Prismatic Wall, Reality Maelstrom, Symbol of Sealing, Symbol of Vulnerability, Teleport Trap *'State Rooms-' 87 Tons *'Thruster Engines-' +5 Manueverability, 6 Tons, 24 HP, 3 Critical Slots *'Turbine-' +30 Acceleration, 4 Tons, 60 HP, 1 Critical Slot, Controlled by Autopilot *'Unerring Charts-' +3 Navigation, displays everthing within 24 hours travel, DC 15 Navigation check casts find the path for a destination, 1 Critical Slot *'2 Warforged Smithies-' 10 Crew, 2 Engineers, 8 Tons, 2 Critical Slots Weapons: 84 crew *'10 Deck Mounted Arcane Laser Turrets-' Attack: +22, Dam: 2d6-20d6, Crit: 19-20x2(18-20x3 if focused), Range Increment: 250ft-750ft, Type: Arcane, Space: 1 Ton Each, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 1, RoF: Single, 10 PF *'10 Bottom Mounted Arcane Laser Turrets-' Attack +22 Dam: 2d6-20d6, Crit: 19-20x2(18-20x3 if focused), Range Increment: 250-750ft, Type: Arcane, Space: 1 Ton Each, Hull Points: 15(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 1, RoF: Single, 10 PF *'4 Tesla Turret Weapons-' Attack +20, Dam: 4d8, Crit: x2, Range Increment: Tesla, Type: Electricity, Space: 4 Tons, Hull Points: 40 HP(4 Critical Slots), Crew: 4, Rof: Once Per 2 rounds *'4 Forward Mounted Arcane Cannons-' Attack +20, Dam: 4d10, Crit: 19-20x4, Range Increment: 150ft, Type: Ballistic, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 10(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, generate their own ammo, Conductive as spell for Absinthe and ship's mage *'4 Rear Mounted Arcane Cannons-' Attack +20 Dam: 4d10, Crit: 19-20x4, Range Increment: 150ft, Type: Ballistic, Space 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 10(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 2, RoF: Single, generate their own ammo, Conductive as the spell for Abisnthe and ship's mage *'12 Side mounted Energy Shot Fiend's Mouth Cannons-' Attack: +19 Dam: 8d6, Crit: x4, Range Increment: 300ft, Type: Energy, Space: 1 Ton each, Hull Points: 15,(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 3, RoF: Single, generate their own ammo, choose energy type when firing, has Energy Siege Shot effect DC 19, can also fire Flak Missiles(6 on either side) *'2 Wing Mounted D-Cannons-' Attack +20, Dam: D-Cannon, Crit: 19-20x2, Range Increment: 300ft, Type: Disintegration, Space: 2 Tons each, HP: 20(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 1, RoF: Single, 10 PF *'6 Arcane Missile Launchers-' Attack + 20, Dam: 3d12, Crit: 19-20x3, Range: 5000ft, Type: Arcane/Fire, Space: 3 Tons, HP: 5(1 Critical Slot), Crew: 1, RoF: 2 per round, Ammo: 600 Missiles(6 Tons) Crew: *Ship Mage- Moon Elf level 17 Ship Mage *2 Engineers- Warforged level 10 Wizards *1 Chirurgeon- Warforged level 8 Cleric The Ruaeanluth is the personal craft of Grand Sculptor Absinthe and the flagship of the Warforged fleet of Battledale. It has a number of experimental weapons and components. The massive power requirements of the ship make regular fielding of it difficult, but it is always ready to defend Battledale and her allies.